legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chroh
Character Concept Chroh (pronounced "Kro") is a Legend character played by Randall Bozarth designed to look like a medieval carpenter. He mainly uses short swords, axes, and throwing weapons that look like bricks. Getting the look right will take some time. I will be playing the character but I don't have him look the way I want to yet. Background Chroh has come from a long line of carpenters, all of whom are of no importance and never made it into history of legend. Their most noticeable work is from the bridges they built. Stories have been told for decades about the battles on bridges between two factions, but the bridges themselves were probably made by Chroh's ancestors due to little competition in the carpentry business. Chroh has 3 brothers and all of them are carpenters. Chroh learned the trade, and was quite good at it too, but the events over a week changed his mind about what he wanted to do with his life. Chroh just finished building a series of bridges and decided he needed a vacation. He headed to the town of Ulameh with some coin in his pocket he earned from his work. Bought a room for the night in the tavern, had some drinks and a dinner, then went to sleep. He awoke to a fire but didn't panic. This has happened to him before. Some bandit king or orc chieftain probably ordered their underlings to burn down the closest town, which today just happened to be Ulameh. He rose and gathered his belongings calmly, and kept his head down to avoid the smoke as he headed out the front door. The whole town was burning down and greenskins were killing anything attempting to flee. Chroh went to the nearest alleyway and slept until the chaos blew over. Chroh awoke happily the next morning. He knew that the previous residents that were alive had nowhere to live. Chroh offered his carpentry services and was paid a nice bit of coin. He's always happy when he has a job. The others did what they had to do; bury the dead, send out a writ for help, hunt for food, etc. He just kept working as long as they kept paying. Chroh did what he could to provide as many shelters as possible over the next week. He also made wooden spike fortifications to the outside walls he also made. He did a decent job, not his best work, but decent enough. Over the week he started to notice that the citizens were being nice and respectful towards him, which was something new to him, but he returned the respect given. After he finished the job he ended up liking the people so much he gave them back the majority of the money they paid him. Then the adventurers showed up. They were rude, bossy, and uncaring for the people. Sure they got the job done of killing the greenskins, but they took all of the village’s money in the process. Chroh hated how these adventurers treated the townsfolk and gave the last of his money to the town. Chroh started to wonder if this was the standard for adventurers, and if it was then Ulameh certainly didn’t need these people coming again. He started to train himself to learn how to fight with what he had for over a year. He was well known in the town now. For once he didn’t have to get work on the road and have the chance of sleeping in the unforgiving nature or going for days on end without food. He vowed to be the towns defender the next time enemies come again. The adventurers came again, a year after their last visit. The townspeople gave them the cold shoulder, the inn keeper refused them service, it was obvious they felt unwelcome. They tried to tell the mayor he needed to pay the adventurers guild tax, but the mayor laughed at them and kicked them out of the town. The adventurers didn’t leave. That night they set the wall ablaze. 3 of them were guarding both of both of the exits and another three were headed for the town bank. Chroh finally was able to use his training. The 3 men reached the bank doors and began to bash it down. Chroh climbed onto the roof using a ladder with a sack of bricks. Just as they were about to break through, one of them fell. His skull was split open and a brick was next to him. The men looked at their fallen and as they looked up to where the brick came from, another brick was already headed for man #2. His skull cracked similar to the other. Chroh pulled out a third brick and threw it but the man blocked it with his shield. He was angry and was coming after Chroh. The man ran around to where the ladder was and began climbing the ladder. Chroh kicked the ladder down, the man jumped off but fell prone. In a heat of justice, Chroh jumped from the roof, brick in hand, and bashed the man’s head in when he landed. There were now 6. 3 at each exit. 1 man standing in each gate and 2 men burning down the walls on each side. Chroh headed first towards the forest gate, dragging the last man he killed by his hair in one hand, and sword in the other. On his back he had the sack of bricks. When Chroh came into view of the gateman, the gateman panicked at the sight of his fallen comrade and began casting a spell. Blue missiles flew towards Chroh. Chroh blocked them with the dead man's body and began charging forward. The caster couldn’t get another spell off. Chroh reached the caster and plunged his swung. The caster raised his hands as if to say "Mercy!" but they only blocked the blow. Losing blood from the loss of his hands, the caster passed out and died shortly after. A burner saw the how the caster died and fled, little to Chroh's knowledge he just ran to tell the others. The other burner of this side charged at Chroh wielding two swords. Chroh chucked a brick at him and the burner handblocked it, but its a fucking brick so it broke his hand. The burner tried fighting Chroh with his offhand but was unsuccessful. He headed back into the town to head to the other gate. In the center of town the rest of the adventurers had gathered. The mayor and some of the women of the town had been taken hostage. They demanded that Chroh give up or they would kill the hostages. Chroh gave himself up. The adventurers put manacles on Chroh and threw him in a cart. They intended to make an example of him, wherever they were headed. For weeks they traveled. Finally, some more action happened and they were ambushed by greenskins. The adventurers put up a fight but were eventually killed. There was only one goblin survivor of the mess and he opened the cart expecting treasure, but was met with a boot to the face, killing him instantly due to goblins dying in one wound from anything. Chroh found the key to his manacles on one of the dead adventurers and set himself free. Unaware of where he was, he wandered until he found a place where people of all factions meet (which happens to be the park on park days.)